


Green Light

by Firequill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas idiots, M/M, One Shot, That's what, what is this nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firequill/pseuds/Firequill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam loses control on the Christmas full moon, it's up to Scott and Stiles to find him - and have an interesting conversation on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwynnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynnia/gifts).



> Dumb Christmas dorks - but hey, why not?

“So do we have any idea where he went?” Stiles asked as Scott climbed into the passenger side of his jeep. Scott sighed and shook his head. The whole pack had been alert for trouble, with a full moon on Christmas, but it was Mason who had called to let them know that Liam had lost control and was on the loose somewhere. He had called Stiles, and with suitable apologies to his mom was now on his way to find the rogue beta werewolf.  


“Not really. You know that he usually heads towards the preserve though.” Stiles shook his head and shifted the car into gear.  


“I have to tell you, this is not how I pictured spending my Christmas,” he informed Scott as he pulled away from the curb. “I mean, Dad’s working anyway, but I was settled down with some truly awful Christmas specials on the couch.” Scott looked over at him, eyebrows raised.  


“Wait, your dad wasn’t home tonight?” Stiles shot him a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the road.  


“What, your werewolf hearing get shorted out by the full moon or something?”  


“You know it didn’t,” Scott said in exasperation. Stiles, a smirk on his lips, tilted his head.  


“I dunno Scotty, are you sure? Because it seems like-”  


“Stiles!” Scott snapped. “Stop trying to change the subject! Why didn’t you tell me your dad was going to be working tonight?” Stiles shrugged, his eyes on the road.  


“It didn’t seem important?”  


“Didn’t…” Scott spluttered, then took a deep breath before Stiles could cut in with any more snide remarks about his hearing problems. “Stiles, if I’d known I would have invited you over!” Stiles shrugged.  


“Come on, Scott, I’m not going to invade your family Christmas stuff. Your mom’s been planning for weeks to make sure things would be perfect.”  


“She wouldn’t mind you coming,” Scott insisted. “I know she wouldn’t.”  


“Scott, focus?” Stiles said, pulling the jeep up on the outskirts of the preserve and putting it into park. “What’s our plan?” Scott just glared at him for a moment, torn between insisting that Stiles finish this conversation with him right now and looking for Liam. His sense of responsibility won out.  


“Fine,” he said. “Plan is we pick up his scent once we’re out there-”  


“Unless your sense of smell is anything like your hearing tonight-”  


“And then when we find him I should be able to knock him out and we’ll carry him back to the car,” Scott finished, ignoring Stiles’ jab. “You need to stick close though. I know Liam wouldn’t hurt you on purpose, but he’s still struggling with control.” Stiles reached into the backseat and grabbed the metal baseball bat he had stashed back there.  


“Sounds good,” he said cheerfully. “Let’s go get the little bastard.”

An hour later, with an unconscious Liam chained up in the back of the jeep as Stiles drove them towards Mason’s house, Scott decided to try again.  


“So why didn’t you tell me about your dad?” He asked. “And don’t try to put it off again, Stiles. Really why.” Stiles gave him a quick glance and then looked back at the road with an irritated huff.  


“Why are you so hung up on this?” Scott didn’t say anything. Sometimes silence was the best tactic when trying to get information out of Stiles. This proved to be the case when Stiles eventually spoke up again. “I didn’t want to be in the way.” This was so far from the answer Scott expected that he found himself just staring at his friend, his mouth hanging slightly open.  


“Stiles, what on earth are you talking about?” Stiles’ hands tightened on the steering wheel slightly. His cheeks were noticeably flushed, even in the darkness of the inside of the car.  


“You had your family thing going on,” he muttered. “I know how important that is to you, Scott. And it wasn’t just you, everyone was talking about how excited they were, and I didn’t want to be…” He waved a hand in the air vaguely. “I don’t know, I didn’t want to be in the way.” Both boys were quiet for a while. Scott was trying to think of what to say as he listened to the noises the car was making, along with the quiet breathing of Liam in the backseat and the sound of Stiles’ heart beating next to him. Before he’d come up with an answer, they arrived at Mason’s house and the younger boy ran out to meet them. They unloaded Liam from the backseat and snuck him in past Mason’s parents. It wasn’t until they were back in the car again that Scott finally thought of something to say.  


“You mentioned that family time was important to me,” he said. Stiles pursed his lips.  


“Are you still on about this?”  


“Yes, I am, so shut up already,” Scott said. Stiles rolled his eyes, but Scott just kept talking without leaving him an opening. “It’s not that family isn’t important to me, because it is, but you’re important too, Stiles. You’re probably just as important as my family is because you practically are part of my family. So of course I’m upset that you didn’t say anything, and of course I’m still on about this, because I don’t want anyone important to me to not be a part of my Christmas.” Stiles pulled up at a stop light and looked over at him, eyes full of an emotion that Scott couldn’t quite read.  


“Seriously?” He said quietly. Scott, suddenly feeling very warm and a little uncomfortable, shrugged.  


“Yes, seriously,” he said. “I care about you, dude, okay?” Stiles licked his lips, almost looking nervous. They just looked at each other for a long moment, the red of the stop light shining onto both of their faces. Scott was just wondering how much more intense the silence stretching between them could get when Stiles suddenly burst out laughing, running a hand through his hair as he looked down.  


“All right, all right, you win already,” he said. When he looked back up, he was smiling, a crooked smile full of pride and fondness. Scott found his cheeks growing hot the more he looked at that smile.  


“So are you coming over?” He said quickly, trying to get rid of the sudden tight and warm feeling in his chest. Stiles blinked, the smile vanishing from his face. This helped Scott’s blushes, but he found himself wishing that the smile would come back again.  


“Right now?” Stiles said.  


“Well yeah,” Scott said. “I’m not about to let you go back to terrible Christmas movies on your own. If nothing else you have to watch them with me.” Stiles slowly grinned at him.  


“You might regret that offer,” he said. Scott smiled back. Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by the sound of a horn behind them that made both boys jump.  


“Shit, green light! How long has that been there?” Stiles hastily put his hands back on the steering wheel and hit the gas. Scott sat back in his seat, calming his pounding heart. As he slowly relaxed, he found himself smiling. After all, a Christmas with Stiles sounded like the best possible thing that could happen.


End file.
